Finally, An End
by Sakae Kashiwagi
Summary: It has been seven years since the fall of Ozai, and seven years since the rise of Azula. The war did not end. Now though, with a huge allied army against the Fire Nation, it looks like things may finally come to a close. Everything will finally end.
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOo

Aang clenched and released his fist. Clenched and released.

Katara watched him.

He was angry.

He didn't get angry like this when he was a kid. But he wasn't a kid anymore and he had a lot of things to be angry about these days. Those fond childhood memories of penguin sledding and elephant koi riding were just that: memories.

Aang had his bear back to Katara. The blue line of his arrow traveled down his spine and across tight muscle.

It is a hot summer night and the anniversary of the night he defeated the Fire Lord Ozai seven years ago.

Katara bit her lip. _Oh spirits… Has it really been that long?_

They had all rejoiced. The Day of Black Sun had passed. With Ozai gone, Iroh was going to be the new Fire Lord. Balance would be restored.

Aang had confessed he loved Katara at sunrise. Katara had kissed him. They had never been happier.

But it was Azula who replaced Ozai.

And, with her murder of Iroh on the day of Sozin's Comet, all chaos erupted.

Azula swept the Fire Nation into a renewed vigor. She believed fire to be the superior element and she would prove this to the world, by force.

For seven more years, the war would continue. And it seemed that she was an even more capable leader than her father. She was a true prodigy.

Aang continued to stand in the cold water of the swiftly running stream. The current pulled at his waist. The moon made the river water shimmer and it lit up the beads of perspiration that clung to his back and shoulders.

Katara waded into the stream until she was close enough to reach out and touch him. He knew she was there, but he did nothing.

His fist slowly stopped its rhythmic clenching.

The tips of her fingers lightly glided over his shoulder and rested there, "Aang…" Her voice was gentle, but she didn't know what to say. An 'are you okay' would be pointless. She knew he wasn't. "You should get some rest. It's late. The big day's tomorrow."

"I know," he snapped.

Her fingers fell unconsciously back to her side.

"Tomorrow's always a big day," he said staring into the river.

"But tomorrow night's battle is very important. We have to win this one."

"We always have to win them all." He couldn't stop the bitterness that dripped from his words. He didn't want to.

"But Aang," her hand came to grasp at his arm just above the elbow, "we're finally winning. It can finally be over soon. Don't give up hope."

He then turned to look at her.

He looked so frustrated with everything. Frustrated with having to deal with the petty fights within the army that he had to lead slowly on foot. Frustrated with being needed everywhere at the same time. Frustrated with not even being allowed to have the simple things he wanted.

He doesn't even want that much. His eyes traveled over Katara's almost glowing form. The moonlight lit her white and rather scant nightclothes brilliantly. _Well… I want a lot of some things._

He quickly stopped that line of thinking though. It would lead him to only more frustration.

True, she had said she loved him and he did not doubt her, but their relationship was stressed to say the least. They had little to no privacy. They were always exhausted. And they weren't married. They hadn't had time.

That was his excuse anyway, an entirely valid one, but an excuse nonetheless.

They were engaged and had been for a long time now, too long. _I should have been married to her long ago._

She seemed to see what he was feeling and she frowned, but only for a moment. She plastered an encouraging smile across her lovely face, "C'mon. Let's get some sleep." She tugged at his arm.

He wrenched himself out of her grasp. Her fingers, as if in shock, did not move. They still held the air.

He took a step back, deeper into the cool water. "I want to meditate. I'll go to sleep later."

She nodded sadly. There was nothing she could do. She took a step forward, "Well then, see you in the morning." She had to stand on her toes to kiss him. She pressed her lips on to his and rested her hand on his shoulder.

He did not move. He always kisses her back, but not tonight.

With a sad sigh she walks to the shore. For a few moments, she lets him see how her white night gown clings to her shape as she walks out of the water. She does not even glance back at him as she gracefully bends herself dry.

From her lonely tent though, she stares at the river where he stands until sleep takes her.

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

Somehow, Aang manages to be up as the sun rises, as always. Leaping up and off of Appa, he goes to the dwindling fire, pokes it with a stick, and then decides to get firewood.

Appa grunts.

Aang whips around and puts his finger to his lips to shush Appa, but it's too late. Katara is already stirring in her tent.

She opens her eyes blearily. She is looking up at him and smiling.

Such an innocent and sincere smile.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes though, she quickly remembers that she probably shouldn't be happy. There are too many things to worry about, even if she does enjoy seeing Aang first thing in the morning.

"I'm going to get firewood," he says quickly and then, just as quickly, leaves.

Soon, they eat breakfast together.

Katara turns her head to survey the surrounding mountains that the river cuts through. Hundreds of tents are spread out along the river and the surrounding forest area. It is Aang's army.

Sokka's army is not far away. And Toph's elite earthbending forces are camped further down in the valley.

The huge numbers of ready soldiers are going to meet the Water Tribe forces in the next port town. From there they will go to the Fire Nation. They will be traveling all day and attacking by the time night falls. The full moon that will rise with the fall of the coming night will play a pivotal role.

They have planned an all out assault.

Now that they have regained all of the territories that the Fire Nation had taken by force, they are going to put an end to it all, or everything else is just simply going to end. There is no strength left in the world to keep fighting.

After breakfast, Aang's generals meet with him around the campfire. They discuss how the invasion will be executed for about the hundredth time. Then, the order is given to their subordinates to pack up and march.

Soon thousands of people are making their way across the land.

Katara and Aang walk next to Appa in silence.

When they reach the town, the sun is high in the sky.

Aang, Katara, and a couple of the highest ranking officers of their division go to meet with the military leaders of the other armies. They gather in a large canvas tent by the beach.

As soon as Katara steps through the tent flaps, Hakkoda greets her with a sudden hug.

"It's so good to see you Dad." She smiled into his shoulder.

Master Pakku and the Northern Water Tribe admirals bow to them. They return the courtesy.

Then, Toph Bei Fong walks in with her fists planted firmly on her hips and a wide smile on her face.

"Toph!" Katara gleefully hugged the young woman.

"I missed you too Sugar Queen, but I can't breathe."

Katara reluctantly released her.

Then Sokka strolled in with Suki and another Kyoshi Warrior. Katara gave them a smile.

The Earth King of Ba Sing Se then cleared his throat and his five grand generals stood at attention.

King Bumi cackled slightly, seemingly for no reason. His own generals gave him a strange look.

The Earth King then proceeded to speak.

The meeting lasted too long, or at least, to Katara. _We've already been through all this…_

They went through all the little details of the battle plan again. They discussed 'what ifs' and 'just in cases'.

They were then dismissed and given instructions to set sail immediately.

All the divisions were assembling and boarding their respective ships.

Toph ordered her elite company onto the largest and sturdiest crafts before accompanying 'Captain' Katara on a smaller and swifter vessel.

Aang went to his own similar ship. Master Pakku did the same, along with other master waterbenders.

Fifty ships captained by master waterbenders and crewed by waterbenders pulled out of the Earth Kingdom harbor and gathered in the formation of a giant 'V' that pointed west. Aang was at the front of the spearhead.

Katara was to his left. He could see her standing at the front of her ship, looking out at the ocean.

She turned to look in his direction. She saw the orange and yellow figure standing next to the white bison. The figure walked below deck.

Katara looked to the rear of the ship.

Following closely behind the waterbenders was the ship carrying Toph's company.

Behind them came Hakkoda's and Sokka's fleet of non-benders. Amongst them were the Kyoshi Warriors.

Then the hundreds of vessels carrying the Earth Kingdom's troops followed. King Bumi led them with a crooked smile.

oOoOoOo

On the shore, the Earth King patted the top of Bosco's brown fury head, "I hope they'll be alright."

oOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOo

The sun was beginning to set in front of them.

The ocean was red.

No land was in sight.

Katara stared into the distance and bit her lip.

There was an annoyed groan. "Are we there yet?" Toph complained.

"No. But we are making good time." Katara rested her hand on Toph's shoulder briefly. "The moon will rise soon."

Toph cracked her knuckles, "I can't wait to get my hands on some Fire Nation grunts."

Katara looked down sadly. "Yeah, me neither."

Toph paused in mid crack, "I can tell you're lying. What's wrong?"

Katara looked over toward Aang's ship. "Well, as much as I love the idea of killing people," she began sarcastically, "I just feel… uneasy."

"Well, of course you do! This battle will decide the fate of the world. Everyone's nervous." Toph slapped Katara on the back, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you." Toph smirked.

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Katara mumbled. She saw Aang walk onto the deck of his ship.

"Well, what is it _exactly_?"

"It's just… um…"

"For spirit's sake Katara, you can say 'Aang'." Toph planted her fists firmly at her waist. "What's the problem between you two?"

Katara kicked at the ground. "I'm not sure really… He's just really stressed out."

"Well, I would be too if people kept telling me I was supposed to save the world."

Katara nodded, "Yeah, I know. So, I try to be…"

"Helpful? Supportive? Kind?" Toph listed some of the things Katara does to try and lighten Aang's load.

"Well, yeah. But it's just hard some times, y'know? I mean, I try as hard as possible, and I think I do a pretty good job. I mean, I do get angry sometimes. I love him, but Aang's been so frustrating lately because he doesn't seem to notice me or appreciate me. But I know that he does, or he will after all this is finally over. And I've been waiting so long for it to be over. Seven years Toph! Seven!"

Toph was digging in her ear with her pinkie finger.

Katara huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I feel better. Thanks Toph."

"Glad to have helped."

Katara's mind was so much cleared now that she had gotten that off of her chest. She was more determined now to win this battle, this war. She was ready to win her life back.

Suddenly, there was a strong wind coming from Aang's boat. That was the signal.

"It's time," Katara said to Toph. Toph quickly went to the main mast and held onto it tightly. Katara ran to the bow of the ship and took a waterbending stance, waiting.

In the distance, she could see smoke rising in columns. They were from Fire Nation ships.

The first thing to break through to get to the Fire Nation was its navy blockade.

Soon, they were being fired at. Huge flaming boulders came flying toward them.

Katara created an immense water whip. Shifting her weight back and forth, she diverted the deadly projectile into the ocean. Water sprayed up into the boat.

They all continued to charge forward.

She glanced at Aang's ship as a huge slicing wind broke a flaming boulder in two before it reached him.

Katara had no time to watch how others were faring because another ball of scorching death was headed toward her. She quickly disposed of it when she saw two more flying her way.

Casting the first away she rushed to catch the second before it exploded on them, killing them all.

She caught it a second later than she should have. Sloppily, she tried to through it away, but it tore through the metal side of her ship before sinking into the ocean.

The ship rocked dangerously. Katara felt herself being pulled by gravity across the wet surface of the deck toward a watery grave. She quickly caught the side railing and held on tightly until the ship righted itself.

She ran back to her position, but to her horror, she saw the torn ship was taking on too much water.

They were sinking.

A blast of wind knocked her over and she saw Aang standing above her angrily. "Don't lose formation!" he yelled.

He quickly bended the water out of the ship and held it back. "Toph! Metalbend this ship fixed!"

She released the mast, stomped once, listened, then stopped and waved her hands. The side of the boat immediately crunched into place to fill the gapping hole.

Aang released the water he was holding, destroyed a flaming ball of death, and leapt hundreds of feat into the air so that he landed back on his own ship.

Katara blinked, scrambled to her feet, and water whipped another fireball away. _Focus Katara. _She told herself. She hurried the ship forward, back into the formation.

The other waterbenders were on the deck with her now, taking bending stances. They were about to break through the blockade.

Soon, she was passing two great Fire Nation ships on either side. They groaned metallically, towering above them.

The waterbenders encased the bottom of the enemy ships in ice. They then quickly pressed forward. Sokka's fleet would take care of the rest. Katara had to get the waterbenders and Toph's company to land on the shore safely.

oOoOoOo

Aang looked behind him to make sure that everything was working. The Water Tribe fleet spread out amongst the partially frozen Fire Nation blockade as the Earth Kingdom army passed them by, continuing to follow Aang's lead.

After Sokka was done with the blockade, he would rejoin the others to help support the fight that would probably be in full swing on Fire Nation soil.

Aang saw a Water Tribe vessel sink into the waves. _He better make it._

He then glanced over at Katara and Toph's ship. He had almost lost them. It made him angry.

The moon was rising. It's white light seemed to rival that of the fading sun's.

He pulled up his arms, sucked in his breath, and then let it all go. A sharp wind was sent forth to the other ships.

He saw Katara turn to look at him on his left as Master Pakku did on his right.

All the waterbenders raised their arms and began working the water into a giant swell on the ocean's surface. The water began to rise, carrying them and Toph's company forward and upward.

Aang could see the smoldering Fire Nation ahead of them.

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOo

The moon seemed so full it would burst.

Katara had never seen it shine more brilliantly as it hung low in the dark blue sky. It was slowly rising higher, granting the waterbenders more and more control over their element.

Katara smiled slightly at the thought of Yue helping them win the war.

Katara did not stop her waterbending though. She continued to shift her weight through stances to help the rising of the giant swell of ocean water that was lifting up all the waterbenders along with Toph's company.

The dark mountains of the Fire Nation loomed ahead on the horizon. The last of the sun's red rays shot out from behind the blackened landscape.

"Hey!" Toph shouted over the spraying ocean and whipping wind, "I hate to ask this again, but are we close to being there yet?! I'm getting tired of holding onto this mast!"

Katara kept going through the waterbending motions but turned her head back toward Toph, "I see the harbor defenses ahead of us now! They're firing!"

oOoOoOo

Aang watched calmly as the Fire Nation defenses launched fireballs at them. They were missing horrendously.

He smirked.

All of the fireballs fell short and sizzled as they hit the front of the giant swell of water he rode on.

It seemed so futile to him.

He then turned to see King Bumi leading the other Earth Kingdom vessels as they struggled to keep up with the leading waterbenders.

Turning to his left, he could barely make out Katara going through bending motions.

He would know her form anywhere.

Quickly, he forced himself to look straight ahead. The mountains of the Fire Nation loomed above them, but the beaches where below them.

In an unforgiving second, the Fire Nation soldiers on the shore were swept up into the wall of water, which was quickly becoming a crashing wave.

oOoOoOo

Katara let her waterbending go as she ran to the ships railing. "Brace yourselves!" she shouted.

Katara could hear Toph scream as they began a free fall. Her own stomach seemed to have been left in the air several feet above her head. And then they hit the ground.

Katara's hold on the railing was ripped away as she hit the deck, hard. She then went flying back up. She watched in horror as the boat seemed to pass beneath her and was then replaced by Fire Nation soil, which was a good twenty feet below her.

She tried to gather all the water she could around her, to catch, slow, or soften her fall.

oOoOoOo

Aang looked around. They were now behind enemy lines, as planned.

Now the second line of Fire Nation defenses was dispatched. He looked ahead. _Only a million to go._

He hopped on Appa, "Yip, yip!" _Time to get my team._

Appa flew to Katara's ship. It lay partially on its side. "Toph! C'mon, let's go! Where's Katara?"

"Not on the ship!" She shouted back after stomping her foot once. Aang helped to hall her into Appa's saddle.

He then flew to the other side and looked down. Katara was sprawled out on her back.

Worry flashed over his face as he quickly went to her. Jumping off of Appa he knelt down, "Katara?"

Her face was contorted in pain. She gathered swirling water around her hands and they began to glow. She pressed them to her ribs and grimaced. The glowing brightened, then faded. "I'll be alright." She said as she shakily got to her feet. Aang helped her. "Everything's still on schedule, right?"

He gathered her up in his arms, airbended them up to Appa's saddle and set her down. He lightly brushed his lips across her cheek. "Yeah." He stood up as Appa rose into the air. Looking off into the distance, he watched as Toph's company was filing out of their ship and into ranks, preparing for battle. "Everything's still going as planned."

The elite earthbenders will march further into the Fire Nation while the waterbenders keep the beach clear of hostility until Sokka arrives. They then will follow the path that the earthbenders have made to the capital, again rebuffing any further hostility that the earthbenders may have missed. In the meantime, as soon as King Bumi lands, he will sweep outward and secure the surrounding areas. For the sake of time, Aang will go with his team to the capital ahead of everyone else.

Civilian casualties are to be kept at a minimum. The sole objective is to take out military units and their commanders.

With the Fire Nation's government being centralized on an unpopular belief enforced cruelly by a single minded dictator, defeat has been made all the more palpable. If Azula weren't so devious herself, she might have trusted power to other people, and her nation would not have to be so dependent on her for its success in the war.

Aang took the reigns, "It's time to cut the head off this snake."

Without any bending, the wind began to whip faster, pulling thin clouds across the sky.

oOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOo

The wind steadily grew in ferocity as dark clouds rose into the sky.

Small fires flickered below the flying bison.

Aang's hands clenched the reigns tightly as he tried to make out the Fire Lord's palace in the dark distance.

He glanced back at Katara as she looked down and could not help but feel as if so much time had been wasted. _This damned war has ruined our childhood. There is so much to do, so much that we could have done. _He straightened his back and again tried to find the dim outline of the Fire Nation Palace. _Just like seven years ago._

Katara was watching the trees and homes swiftly passing below them. She seemed to be in a daze. _We've changed so much because of this war._ Looking up at Aang's stony back, she clutched at her mother's necklace around her throat. _It has made us grow, but I will be relieved when it is over._

For about the millionth time, a fireball was flung at them. It came from a defensively placed wall surrounding a town.

Appa expertly dodged the flames and kept flying forward.

Katara watched as they passed over the scared faces of the Fire Nation peasants. _They never got to decide whether or not they wanted to be a part of this war. They're just like the other nation's people. It was forced on them._

Aang saw the same faces. He clenched and relaxed his fists around the reigns.

Clenched and relaxed.

They flew on.

Then he saw it.

The palace loomed ahead like some horribly decorated tomb. Guards stationed on the watchtowers and high walls organized themselves into ranks and raised flaming arrows to bows.

The sky lit up with tiny specks of fire. It was as if thousands of fireflies all rose up to dance at the same time.

This, Appa could not dodge.

Aang grabbed his staff, stood tall on top of Appa's head, and swung the staff with all his strength. The arrows were blown away.

Then the fireballs came. Appa dodged most of them; Aang swept the rest of them away.

Katara felt Toph tense up next to her as she held onto Appa's saddle every time they jerked in a different direction. "We're almost there," she tried to soothe.

"I'm going to earthbend the crap out of them."

Katara smiled faintly, until Appa lurched below them. They were going into a dive. Katara felt herself being lifted up off the saddle.

Fireballs went streaking past them.

She looked for Aang. He sat on Appa's head somehow. He was directing the bison to go down faster and faster.

They pulled up at the last second.

Katara and Toph were sent smashing back into the saddle. Katara reached an arm around Toph for comfort.

"I'm going to earthbend the crap out of Aang."

Flying low and fast over the ground Katara realized they were now within the inner walls of the palace.

A long set of wide steps ran up ahead of them. Soon, Appa was skimming up them.

With a jolt, Appa landed.

Firebenders were running up the steps behind them.

Aang jumped from Appa's head to behind Appa's tail. He raised his staff toward the following firebenders and quickly swung it. Firebender bodies went flying backward.

Katara and Toph were now running into the palace with Appa following. Aang more than quickly caught up.

No line of soldiers stood a chance against them as they swept the palace, looking for Fire Lord Azula.

Katara water whipped and negated fire attacks.

Aang swept fire away and blew soldiers into unconsciousness.

And Toph earthbended the crap out of them.

They did not find Azula in the throne room as they had hoped.

It was unlike her to run, plus, by now the palace was surrounded with Toph's elite company of earthbenders, so her escape was near impossible.

They continued on.

Suddenly, Toph fell through the floor and into a chamber underground.

There were many firebenders down there with her.

"Go on ahead!" she yelled while crushing five men with a boulder. "I'll be fine." She actually looked happy as she brought up a wall of rock to shield herself and then sent it smashing into her aggressors.

Katara and Aang obliged by continuing their search.

They ran out into a small courtyard. The wind was raging, nearly tearing apart a tall weeping willow.

A pond of water was spilling most of its contents as the wind ran over its surface.

The sky was being darkened by storm clouds.

Thunder rumbled from far away.

Katara's hair loopies danced around her face madly as the wind pawed at their clothes.

Then, a figure by some badly beaten bushes turned toward them.

It was Azula, and she had been waiting for them.

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder cracked deafeningly.

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOo

The moon glowed a sickly yellow behind the swirling black clouds. Soon, the flashing lightning was providing more light in the black night.

Katara could barely see Azula standing defiantly, just like her father had.

Aang's fist was clenched.

In the flashing light Azula slowly took her deadliest stance.

Aang and Katara moved into their's.

Katara was on the defensive while Aang was nothing but pure aggression. He would have no mercy for this woman. She didn't need any nor did she deserve any.

Azula suddenly lashed out at them with a streak of blue fire.

Aang airbended himself away while Katara swept herself aside.

Aang sent boulders flying at Azula.

Azula replied by smashing through them with explosive force and rushing at Aang with shifting blades of blue fire in her hands.

Aang dodged narrowly then swept his leg beneath her, knocking her down.

Katara heard someone rushing at her from behind. She turned just in time to see Admiral Zhao coming at her with a sword. She encases it in ice from the ground up, his hands frozen along with it.

Meanwhile, Azula is back on her feet after dodging what would have been a finishing blow from Aang. She flips away to regain her composure but Aang stays with her. He delivers an airbending punch to her stomach, the force of which blows her backward.

Admiral Zhao's fire is melting through the ice as Katara brings up a water whip. He's freed himself and ducks as she whips the water over his scalp, missing all but the tied knot of hair. Sliced off, it falls to the ground. Abandoning his sword, he comes charging at her. His shoulder collides with her ribs and pain pierces through her side. She is sent sprawling backwards.

Azula is getting up, but not in time. Aang is above her, poised for the final stroke.

Admiral Zhao sends jets of red hot flame at him and Aang has to jump away.

Katara stops Admiral Zhao's barrage by water whipping his feat out from under him. He falls to the ground. Aiming at his heart, she forms an ice dagger above him. He rolls away in time to save his life. But she catches his arm. He growls in pain and rage.

Azula seems to be focusing calmly as Aang rushes towards her. Suddenly she is wielding whips of lightning. Aang spins in the air to dodge what would have surely meant death. She advances on him, whipping the crackling heartless flame.

Admiral Zhao is up and coming at Katara with an explosion of fire. He swings punches that fling fire. She dodges and redirects his attacks with her water. Soon he's burned himself and he howls like a mad dog. Katara advances. _I have to do this._ She creates thin blades if ice and send them flying at the stumbling admiral. He falls to the ground and does not get up.

Katara tries to push Admiral Zhao's tortured face from her mind as she runs toward Azula who is mercilessly striking at Aang. He blocks with walls of rock, but they explode quickly and he is continually forced back step by step.

Katara throws ice daggers. Azula's whips dissipate as she loses concentration and she barely manages to dodge. Her skin has been sliced to the left of her nose.

Aang takes advantage of the situation and gathers up flames around his clenched fists.

Katara watches as the master firebenders do battle. Their movements are a glow of blue and red fire in the dark. The flames dance together violently. For some moments they are illuminated in a flash of lightning.

Katara glances up at the sky. The moon is no longer visible through the black. Thunder rumbles from somewhere far away. The wind roars like a wild creature in her ears. A cold drop of water falls on her cheek.

_It feels like the end of the world._

oOoOoOo_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOoOo

Rain hammers the ground almost as deafeningly as the thunder roars.

Far in the distance, Katara is sure she can hear the screaming of dying soldiers, but all her attention is on the firebending before her.

It is almost impossible to see Aang and Azula dueling in the darkness and steam they are creating.

The dancing blue and red fire are almost mesmerizing to Katara. She might have thought they were beautiful if she didn't know that Aang's life was caught in the struggling dance.

Her hand clutched tightly to the fabric of her tunic over her pounding heart. She let the water soak into her and roll off.

Suddenly, the red fire vanished in an explosion of blue.

For Katara, everything seemed to slow down as she ran toward Aang, praying to the spirits to let him be safe.

In a flash of lightning, Katara saw Azula laying on the ground, eyes closed.

Crawling on her hands and knees through mud, Katara found Aang in the darkness. He lay on his back. She felt the sticky warmth of blood and her tears began to pour out. They mixed with the stinging rain.

Pursing her lips, she gathered healing water into her hands. A light blue glow illuminated them. She pressed them to him and the glow grew to surround them and all the rain falling on them, even around them.

The rain was drawn toward them, drawn to Aang's wounds. She could feel her own energy being drawn out of her. It was as if the sprits had determined that Aang should live and they were directly helping her heal him.

The twisting lights and glittering rain was beautiful.

The glow faded and Aang stirred.

He saw her face. Her wet hair clung to her as water poured down her face and drops formed at her eyelashes. He wondered for a moment if she had been crying.

oOoOoOo

The clouds had thinned and the thunder and lightning were gone. There was just the rain. He smiled faintly.

"Aang?"

"Hm?"

She looked exhausted as she leaned forward onto him. She whispered in his ear, "Can we get married now?"

He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, "Yes."

She smiled weakly up at him. "I love you."

They lay in the mud and rain.

As he looked down at her admiringly, her soft expression turned into that of terror. She pushed Aang away. He rolled, and as he did so, he felt the heat of blue death. It flashed where he had been only seconds before, where Katara still was.

Aang saw Azula standing before him. And then he saw nothing, nothing but the Avatar State.

When Aang came stumbling out of the blinding Avatar State, the rain had stopped and the dark sky was lightly tinted with dawn.

Aang saw Azula was dead. Her body lay dismembered some distance away.

Before him though was Katara. With a splash, he dropped to his knees.

Her blood mixed with the puddles of rain water she lay in. Her body was charred past the skin in some parts, but her face remained. He gathered her cold body in his arms.

He was shaking.

"Katara," he choked out. "Katara," he pleads.

But she could not hear him. She would never hear again. She would never hear, 'I do.'

In death, her expression is peaceful.

He clenches his fist in her wet hair and buries his face in her smooth neck.

oOoOoOo

And finally, an end.

oOoOoOo


End file.
